ce qu'elles veulent
by camidrena
Summary: Slash, sur une enquête difficile, Don décide d'appeler du renfort: Le département des sciences du comportement. Ce qui ne plait pas beaucoup à Danny
1. Chapter 1

Il était toujours arrivé à ses fins, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait menti, beaucoup, trahi, souvent et manipulé toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Il était doué pour ça, très. Peut être même trop. Ces types du FBI, ceux de la police et les scientifiques, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais soupçonné et pourtant, il avait été là dès le début.

Le début s'appelait Jenna Knight, et c'était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu de lui, une de plus. Alors il avait fait comme avec toutes les autres, il l'avait suivie jusque chez elle, observé des jours durant. Et il avait vu quelque chose de nouveau, la raison de son refus. Quand il l'avait vu embrasser une autre fille, alors il avait compris que dès le début, il s'était trompé. Alors il avait décidé de changer tout son mode opératoire.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Quand il avait retrouvé le corps de Susan Jones dans la poubelle d'un restaurant huppé de Manhattan, Flack avait décidé qu'il était temps d'appeler à l'aide. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer tout seul cette enquête, mais l'homme qu'il traquait était assez intelligent pour ne pas laisser d'indices, ou très peu. Trop peu pour les scientifiques en tout cas. Mac et Danny n'avaient rien trouvé d'exploitable malgré des heures passées à tout explorer minutieusement.

Flack était à l'aéroport, attendant l'arrivée de ses invités. La dispute qu'il avait eue avec Danny avant de partir lui occupait toujours l'esprit. Ils n'avaient pas été très gentils l'un avec l'autre. Et cela arrivait trop souvent ses derniers temps. Leur couple avait survécu à bien des disputes en quatre ans mais ces derniers temps, elles avaient un gout différent. Don avait connu ça avec ses ex, ça sentait la fin. Il trouvait ça dommage, parce qu'il aimait Danny. Ou il l'avait aimé… Il n'était plus très sur.

_Le rapport de Sid en main, Don entra dans le labo où étaient étalées les preuves venant de la scène du dernier crime._

_« Quelque chose de nouveau ? »_

_Mac secoua la tête négativement, Don posa le rapport sur la table. _

_« Ca suffit Mac, je les appelle. Vous vouliez du temps en plus, et tous ce que ça à amener c'est une nouvelle victime. Cette fille avait à peine 20 ans et c'est moi qui ai annoncé sa mort à ses parents. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer. Qu'est ce qui a de mal à demander de l'aide ? »_

_Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation après la découverte du second cadavre, et Mac avait réussi à le convaincre de lui accorder plus de temps. Mais ils étaient là, cinq semaines plus tard et ils n'avaient rien de nouveau. L'inspecteur sortit et se dirigea vers le parking. Il avait une personne à appeler. Danny le rejoignit dans l'ascenseur. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, aucun des deux ne parla. Mais la tension était tellement forte qu'il aurait pu la toucher. Arrivé au sous sol, ils descendirent et firent quelques pas avant que l'expert ne se lance._

_« Qu'est ce qui te prend Don ? Depuis quand tu as plus confiance dans les feds qu'en moi ? »_

_« J'ai confiance en toi Danny, mais ca fait huit semaines que tu es sur l'enquête et tu n'as rien. Alors excuse-moi de demander un peu d'aide en espérant sauver la vie de la prochaine fille qui croisera la route de ce cinglé. »_

_« Parce que tu crois que ça me plait que cette gamine soit morte ! Tu me crois insensible à ce point ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Flack ! » _

_« A quoi tu joue Danny, j'ai jamais dit que tu ressentais rien. »_

_Le ton commençait à monter dangereusement. « Non mais tu l'as insinué. Tu sais quoi, va appeler tes nouveaux copains pendant que je remonte chercher des indices concrets qui nous mèneront au meurtrier ! »_

_En colère Danny tourna les talons et remonta par les escaliers. Don s'assit dans sa voiture, et tapa sur le volant, pour calmer ses nerfs. Le bruit du klaxon raisonna dans le souterrain. Il mit le contact et s'en alla, toujours aussi décidé._

L'arrivé de l'équipe du FBI qu'il attendait le sortit de ses souvenirs.

« Agent Jennifer Jareau, se présenta l'une des agent.

C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer. Et je vous remercie aussi d'avoir répondu à mon appel. »

Il regarda l'équipe qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne connaissait encore aucune de ses personnes mais il avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en eux, sa relation avec Mac et surtout son couple dépendait d'eux maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Dans la salle de réunion de la police, les présentations allaient bon train pendant que Don finissait d'accrocher au mur les photos des victimes. Même Mac et Danny étaient présents. Le dernier ne semblait pas vraiment être heureux mais faisait bonne figure.

Durant le trajet, Don avait pu discuter avec JJ et l'agent Hotchner. Il avait eu une bonne impression, les profilers avaient l'air d'avoir déjà bien assimilé le dossier malgré le fait qu'ils ne l'aient que depuis quelques heures. Les agents Rossi et Prentiss étaient partis sur les lieux du dernier crime alors que le reste de l'équipe avait accepté d'assister au briefing organisé par le chef de la police.

« Tout le monde est prêt, lieutenant Flack, vous pouvez commencer » Annonça justement celui-ci. Flack était sur le dossier depuis le début, avec Danny puis Mac, à la découverte de la seconde victime.

« La première victime s'appelait Janice Moore, 21 ans. Elle est morte il y a huit semaines, elle a été étranglé et jeté dans une poubelle. L'examen du corps n'a pas révélé d'autre traumatisme, ce qui signifie que la victime ne s'est pas débattue, et nous savons qu'elle n'a pas été droguée. La seconde victime s'appelait Lucy Maden, 23 ans. Même mode opératoire, sauf qu'elle s'est débattue et a griffé son agresseur. L'examen ADN n'a pas permis l'agresseur, mais nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un homme qui a déjà violé quatre femmes entre 2003 et 2006. Et pour finir, Susan Jones, 19 ans, a été retrouvée morte hier. Le rapport d'autopsie et l'analyse des preuves scientifiques n'a rien apporté de nouveau pour l'enquête. C'est pourquoi j'ai appelé le département des sciences du comportement du FBI qui vient de nous rejoindre dans l'enquête afin de nous aider. »

L'agent Jareau prit la parole juste après lui. « Notre but est de vous aider dans cette affaire, nous allons prendre le temps d'étudier plus profondément le dossier et nous établirons un profil qui vous sera communiqué très rapidement. »

Don remarqua qu'elle était à l'aise devant ce public pas facile composé de policiers qui ne voyaient pas l'intervention du FBI comme une bonne chose. Ses collègues la regardaient parler, excepté l'agent Morgan qui scrutait la foule devant lui. Don le regarda un moment, on pouvait aisément deviner ses muscles sous son tee shirt assez moulant, mais pas trop. Tout ceci le rendait assez sexy, aux yeux de l'inspecteur en tout cas. Don continua de l'observer, laissant son regard descendre le long de son torse. Des chaises bougèrent dans la salle, la réunion était finie et ceci le ramena à la réalité. Il chercha Danny du regard, les yeux de celui-ci lui lancèrent des éclairs dès qu'il les croisa. Il avait du remarquer son petit manège. Don du admettre que ce n'était pas très correct de sa part, après tout lui et Danny étaient toujours en couple, ils n'avaient pas vraiment rompu. Au fond de lui, Don savait qu'il devrait se raccrocher à cette idée, et non mater les beaux agents fédéraux.

L'agent Hotchner accosta Don.

« Nous aimerions parler aux familles des trois victimes le plus rapidement possible, et il nous faudrait aussi les dossiers sur les viols. »

« Les dossiers sont déjà ici, cette salle vous servira de bureau. Je vais convoquer les familles, dès que possible. »

Si Danny était sortit en vitesse, Mac lui était resté. Il attendit que Don soit seul pour l'aborder. Celui-ci sentait les reproches arrivé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Danny, mais j'aimerais que vous régliez ça rapidement parce que sa mauvaise humeur le rend insupportable, et son travail en pâtit beaucoup. »

Bien que Danny lui est toujours affirmé que ce n'était pas le cas, Don avait toujours soupçonné Mac d'être au courant pour eux deux. Il avait même parié, et Don venait de gagner son pari mais l'ambiance entre eux était trop tendue pour qu'il réclame son argent. Il décida de donner à Mac ce qu'il voulait, du moins en apparence.

« Je lui parlerais, dès que j'aurais le temps. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

« Ce qui n'est pas logique c'est l'absence de viol chez les nouvelles victimes. On sait qu'elles disparaissent au début de la nuit, qu'il passe la nuit avec elle et les tue au petit matin. Qu'est ce qui se passe durant la nuit ? »

« Il ne les touche pas, quoi qu'il leur demande de faire, ça ne laisse aucune trace. Elles n'ont même pas pleuré. »

« On s'éloigne du sujet là. Il faut revenir au début, pourquoi a-t-il changé de MO. Quel est l'élément déclencheur ? »

« Et pourquoi s'est il arrêter pendant plus de trois ans ? »

Don était un peu perdu, mais il lui semblait que les réflexions qui fusaient dans tous les sens voulaient dire quelque chose pour l'équipe qu'il avait en face de lui. Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que des agents Prentiss, Rossi et Morgan. Les autres étaient encore en train de parler aux familles.

En même temps, il trouvait le cheminement d'idées intéressant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser un ex violeur à s'arrêter pendant tout ce temps, puis revenir tuer des filles sans les toucher. Don n'avait pas vraiment choisit de rester là, au début il avait eu une conversation sympa avec Derek Morgan sur le sport, la ville de New York en général et leur travail un peu. Le courant était bien passé entre eux deux, et puis ils s'étaient remis au boulot et il était simplement resté là, à essayer de suivre le raisonnement des profilers.

« Il les observe. La première victime de viol, Elise Stone, a dit dans sa déposition qu'elle avait l'impression d'être suivie avant son agression. Il les observe pendant des semaines et quand ça ne lui suffit plus, alors il passe à l'acte. Ça explique qu'il se passe si longtemps entre chaque agression. Il prend autant de plaisir en l'observant que dans l'agression en elle-même. »

L'agent Prentiss avait du mettre le doigt sur quelque chose parce que les autres approuvèrent. A ce moment, les agents Hotchner, Reid et Jareau entrèrent dans la pièce.

« On a peut être quelque chose, les trois filles fréquentaient un centre pour jeune, le Young Center .Morgan appelle Garcia et voit ce qu'elle peut nous apprendre dessus. » ordonna Hotch.

Don ne savait pas qui était ce Garcia, mais l'appeler avait l'air de faire plaisir à l'agent vu le sourire qu'il avait en prenant son téléphone.

« J'ai besoin de ta magie beauté fatal, tu crois que tu pourrais me faire ça ? Vois ce que tu pourrais me trouver sur le Young Center à Manhattan. Je te remercie mon canard en sucre. »

C'est bizarre comme tout peut changer en un rien de temps pensa Don. Un instant avant, il regardait un homme avec lequel il pensait avoir une chance, et d'un coup il avait une copine qu'il draguait au boulot et tous ses collègues semblaient trouver ça normal. Don ne savait plus quoi pensé, juste qu'il avait été stupide de penser avoir une chance de tromper son copain avec un inconnu.

La copine de Morgan rappela au bout de quelques minutes, il la mit sur haut parleur.

« Alors les amis, le centre est en fait un refuge de jour destiné aux jeunes homosexuels qui dépend de la ville, la gérante s'appelle Bella Wilson, elle est en poste depuis dix mois. Du coté des finances, le centre est souvent dans le rouge mais fonctionne grâce à des dons privés. En bref, rien d'exceptionnel à noter. »

« Merci ma belle » lui dit Morgan avant de raccrocher.

« Très bien on va faire un tour dans ce centre. Lieutenant Flack, vous devriez demander à votre collègue de la scientifique de se joindre à nous. »

Don se rappelait que Mac lui avait demandé de le tenir au courant pour l'enquête. Il décida de l'appeler.

« Mac ? C'est Don. On a du nouveau sur l'enquête, les trois filles fréquentaient le même centre et on va aller enquêter la bas. Il se pourrait que les victimes soient lesbiennes. »

Forcement Mac lui répondit qu'il était occupé sur une autre affaire, et qu'il lui envoyait Danny. En même temps, Danny était sur l'enquête depuis le début alors que son chef ne l'avait prise qu'en cours de route alors il ne pouvait pas refuser la présence de Danny. Il allait devoir faire avec.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Danny les attendait devant le centre avec sa tête des mauvais jours. De l'extérieur, le centre ressemblait à tous les bâtiments miteux de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'intérieur était dans le même style, de grands murs blancs placardés d'affiches sur les MST pour la plupart, et d'affiches de concerts pour le reste. Flack demanda à l'un des ados qui était près de lui où il pouvait trouver la responsable, il lui indiqua une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui discutait avec un groupe de fille au milieu de la salle.

Don traina un peu parmi les jeunes, il les écoutait parler entre eux en surveillant de loin Danny et l'agent Rossi qui montraient des photos des victimes à Bella Wilson. De leur coté, Reid et Morgan circulait dans la salle en montrant les mêmes photos aux adolescentes présentes. Il n'était pas profiler mais il lui suffisait de regarder les expressions des visages pour voir que peu de réponses étaient positives. L'ambiance générale de la salle lui semblait plutôt détendue.

Don n'était vraiment pas expert en langage corporel, mais il ne pouvait pas louper ce qui se passait sous ses yeux : Danny était en train de draguer la responsable du centre. C'était plutôt une jolie fille, élancée, une silhouette un peu masculine mais avec un joli visage. Don pouvait admettre que Danny la trouve à son goût, mais au point de la draguer. Sous ses yeux en plus !

Don du admettre qu'il était en colère. Il n'était pas jaloux, comme il l'avait été de Lindsay au début de leur relation. Il n'était pas jaloux comme il l'avait été des mecs dans les bars qui draguaient un Danny qui ne se laissait faire que parce que ça excitait son mec. Non, il était vraiment en colère contre Danny parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas sans lui avoir clairement dit au revoir avant.

Tout ça ne dura pas longtemps, mais durant ses quelques secondes Don était parti dans un autre monde. Et puis, Danny avait donné sa carte à la fille, et ils étaient partis. Comme la soirée était déjà bien avancée, Don rentra chez lui après s'être assuré que ses hôtes avaient bien réservé un hôtel.

En fermant la porte de chez lui, tout ce qui faisait envie à Don s'était une bonne douche et du calme. Mais en voyant Danny qui l'attendait, il su que ce n'était pas gagné.

« Faut qu'on parle ! »

« Je sais Danny. Mais je sais pas trop ce qu'on pourrait ce dire. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on admette que… » Don n'eu pas le temps de fini.

« Non Don, je t'interdis de dire ça. Ça ne peut pas être fini entre nous, pas à cause de choses aussi stupide. Tu sais j'ai réfléchi, et je m'en fou que tu drague le type du FBI. Et je m'en fous de la fille du centre, tu es le seul qui compte ! »

« Ca à l'air tellement simple en t'écoutant Danny, mais tu sais bien que la vie c'est pas ça. Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'on devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir. »

Le fier Danny que Don avait d'habitude face à lui était loin. Son amant avait les larmes au bord des yeux, et Don n'était pas vraiment mieux qui lui. Il était à deux doigts de céder, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Le policier se retourna, il se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en demandant à Danny de sortir.

« Si tu ne m'embrasses pas avant que je sorte d'ici, alors tu ne le fera plus jamais. Tu as entendu Flack ! »

Oui, il avait entendu. Il s'immobilisa mais ne répondit rien. Il attendit juste d'entendre la porte claquer, signalant le départ de Danny. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des heures alors qu'il savait qu'à peine quelques secondes étaient passées. Il alla prendre la douche qui lui faisait tant envie quelques minutes plus tôt mais qui maintenant ressemblait à une corvée. Il attendit d'être sous l'eau, qu'elle inonde son visage avant de se laisser aller et de pleurer pour évacuer la peine qu'il ressentait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

La nuit de Don avait été courte, alors au lieu de tourner en rond dans son lit vide il avait décidé d'arriver en avance au bureau et reprendre encore une fois le dossier. Peut être que cette fois serait la bonne, qu'il trouverait l'indice qui permettrait de résoudre l'affaire.

Il pensait être seul - quoi de plus normal à 5h du matin - et trouver l'agent Morgan au travail le surprit un peu. Celui-ci lui proposa un café qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

« Vos collègues ne sont pas là ? » Question stupide pensa Don, il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

« Non, j'arrivais pas à dormir. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe dans cette affaire et j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. »

« C'est un sentiment que je connais. » Lui répondit tout simplement Don.

« Ca ne s'est pas arranger avec votre petit ami ? »

Don le regarda surpris. Étaient-ils si transparent ? Il fallait croire que oui.

« Je crois qu'il faut savoir dire stop quand une histoire est fini, et la notre l'est. »

« Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là au milieu de la nuit ? » Demanda Morgan.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la ? Il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce que Danny lui manquait trop. Quand il avait rompu avec ses ex, elles lui avaient manqué au début, un peu mais rien de comparable. Alors Danny et lui avait encore une petite chance ? Cette idée le réconfortait, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Don allait répondre à l'agent fédéral quand celui-ci changea soudain d'attitude. Il sortit son téléphone.

« J'ai besoin que tu me sauves la vie ma jolie. » Don sut immédiatement qu'il était au téléphone avec sa copine. « Est-ce qu'il existe un fichier pour connaitre les personnes qui ont subi une opération de changement de sexe ? … Un homme qui s'est fait opérer pour devenir une femme. Bella Wilson ? Oui, c'est la directrice du centre. Très bien ma beauté, on le tient. Tu es la meilleure. »

« C'est la responsable du centre ? »

« Oui, elle a subi une opération il y a trois ans, ça correspond. Et un ado du centre m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu partir avec Susan Jones le jour de sa mort. »

Morgan sortit une photo de Bella du dossier du Young Center et l'accrocha sur le tableau, en marquant suspect.

Il n'avait encore aucun élément concret pour procéder à l'arrestation de leur suspect. Mais de son coté Morgan semblait n'avoir aucun doute et attendait simplement la venu de ses collègues.

Alors que Don était sortit se chercher un nouveau café, il croisa Stella avec qui il commença à discuter. Elle venait de boucler son affaire et s'apprêtait à rentrer. Ils commencèrent à discuter de chose et d'autre, en se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu et avait beaucoup de chose à ce dire. Lorsque Stella releva la tête sur le tableau, elle remarqua la photo de Bella Wilson.

« C'est la copine de Danny. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu connais cette femme ? »

« Tout à fait Don, elle est venu hier soir au labo, et elle est repartie avec Danny, elle devait l'attendre pendant qu'il est allé chercher son téléphone.»

Morgan, à l'autre bout de la pièce n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Don se tourna vers lui : « Est-ce qu'elle va s'en prendre à lui ? »

« Elle peut. Le profil dit que l'unsub va changer son MO à nouveau, mais on n'a pas réussi à établir d'élément qui pourrait être déclencheur. Le fait qu'on trouve le centre peut en être un. Tu devrais appeler Danny et lui dire de se tirer en vitesse. »

Don était déjà au téléphone, mais celui de Danny était coupé et il tomba sur la messagerie. Stella qui appelait au domicile du scientifique tomba sur le répondeur.

« Je vais voir chez elle, Stella prévient Mac. »

Sans attendre de nouvelle de sa collègue, Don sortit. L'agent Morgan le rattrapa alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture.

« J'ai l'adresse de Wilson si ça vous intéresse. »

Don était parti si vite qu'il l'avait oubliée. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait les intestins, et il avait du mal à penser à autre chose que de retrouver Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Danny avait quitté Don depuis presque une heure. Il avait marché dans les rues, laissant ses pas le mener il ne savait pas vraiment où. La nuit tombait, et il avait froid alors il leva la tête pour se localiser dans la ville et il se rendit compte qu'il était devant le laboratoire de la scientifique. Son point de départ…

Il entra, Bella était à l'accueil, en pleine discussion avec l'agent de sécurité. Elle lui fit un signe dès qu'elle le vit, Danny se dirigea vers elle. Il n'avait pas envie d'elle, mais il voulait encore moins passer la soirée seul et il ne se voyait pas non plus la passer avec un autre mec que Don.

Ils discutèrent un moment dans le hall, Danny salua quelques collègues qui arrivaient ou partaient, Stella s'étonna de le voir ici alors qu'il avait fini son service depuis longtemps, alors Danny prétexta avoir oublié son téléphone. Le mensonge était tellement plus agréable que la réalité. Ce fut Bella qui proposa de continuer leur conversation dans un endroit plus calme. Danny la suivit chez elle. Elle était gentille, et drôle, et elle s'intéressait à lui. C'était tout ce que Danny voulait, alors petit à petit il laissa tomber ses défenses et l'embrassa quand elle se pencha vers lui.

Le jour se levait, Don avait le soleil dans la figure ce qui gênait sa visibilité. Il y avait tant de question qui se bousculait dans sa tête : Et si j'arrive trop tard ? Si Danny ne s'en sort pas ? Et si au contraire il s'en sort, qu'elle ne lui a rien fait, est qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

Une voiture pilla devant lui, il fit de même. Les embouteillages commençaient, et l'heure de pointe était encore loin. Et si Danny a besoin d'une ambulance, est ce qu'elle arrivera à temps ?

Mac l'avait rappelé, les renforts étaient en route. Il lui avait l'ordre de ne pas entrer de force dans l'appartement de la suspecte tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivé. Quand la voiture arriva enfin au pied de l'immeuble de Bella Wilson, il se précipita hors de la voiture.

« Quel appartement ? » Demanda-t-il à Morgan, qui le suivait.

Tous les deux dégainèrent leur arme en arrivant sur le seuil du 2 ème étage. L'appartement était juste en face d'eux. Don frappa, pas de réponse. Il recommença en s'annonçant comme étant de la police. Cette fois, il entendit quelque chose, un cri « à l'aide ». Danny ! C'était sa voix, Don en était sur.

Morgan avait déjà enfoncé la porte, Don le suivit à l'intérieur. Le salon était vide, des vêtements d'homme et de femme y étaient éparpillés. Ils continuèrent vers le couloir, une pièce : la salle de bain, vide. Une autre : la chambre, bingo. Elle tenait un couteau contre la gorge de Danny, inconscient. Il avait une blessure assez sérieuse à la tête, les mains attachées et des coupures sur les bras et le torse.

« Lâchez ce couteau, c'est fini Bella ! » Lui ordonna l'agent Morgan.

« Non, ce n'est pas fini. Il est comme tous les autres, il ne pense qu'à profiter d'elles. » Elle semblait désorientée.

« Qui elles ? De qui parlez-vous ? »

Don se déplaça légèrement vers la droite, pendant que l'agent Morgan l'occupait. Il voulait essayer de l'atteindre, pour la désarmer.

« Des filles. Pour les hommes, elles ne sont que des objets. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elles veulent être vu, elles veulent qu'on les aime. Pas juste qu'on les prenne et qu'on les jette pour se remettre d'une rupture amoureuse. »

Bella ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle s'était rendu dans les locaux de la police scientifique pour admirer leur incompétence, elle allait leur échapper. Et puis elle avait décidé de pousser l'humiliation encore, en draguant un flic aveugle, incapable de comprendre qui elle était. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elle l'espérait, il lui avait plus et à un moment elle avait cru s'être sortit de tout ça, pouvoir faire sa vie avec lui. Sauf qu'il lui avait mentit, il l'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins. Tout ça pour oublier son mec. Alors elle avait perdu son calme, se calme dont elle avait fait preuve lorsqu'elle avait tué les trois filles qui étaient passée par son lit. Elle avait voulu lui faire mal, comme elle avait mal.

« Posez ce couteau Bella, il a compris. Il ne recommencera pas. »

Elle hésita un instant, et éloigna un peu le couteau de Danny. Don en profita pour le saisir, écartant ainsi le danger de son mec. Morgan l'avait rejoint et l'aida à lui passer les menottes. Don se pencha vers Danny, il reprenait connaissance.

Morgan était sortit avec Bella, laissant seul les deux amants.

« Je suis désolé Danny, j'aurai du te retenir tout à l'heure. » Danny ne dit rien, il prit simplement la main de Don dans la sienne.

**Conclusion :**

Son médecin avait donné à Danny l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Un brancardier poussait son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte d'entrer, où l'attendait son mec. Don et lui avait pas mal parlé durant les deux jours qu'il avait passé allonger sur un lit, le temps que passe sa commotion cérébrale. Ses blessures avaient l'air plus grave qu'elle ne l'était, mais elle était encore douloureuse. En s'appuyant dessus afin de se lever de son fauteuil, il sentit ses bras le trahir. Il retomba lourdement sur ses fesses, pestant contre la garce qui l'avait mit dans cette état.

Don l'attendait, il lui fit un sourire en le voyant. Tout n'était pas encore vraiment régler entre eux, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.


End file.
